Calabrass' Old Friend
|writer = Valérie Chappelet Olivier Croset |storyboard = Eddie Mehong |director = Philippe Guyenne }} " " is the twenty-ninth episode of the first season of Zak Storm: Super Pirate. It premiered on September 1, 2018, on Netflix and will later premiere on September 29, 2018, on Discovery Family. Synopsis Discovery Family Calabrass connects with an old friend, who plans to turn him into his own sword. Netflix Calabrass is alarmed to learn that Zak and company may have stumbled onto a map once held by Torg the Terrible, a particularly nasty pirate. Plot In a fight against crew members of the Demoniac, the 7C's manage to steal an important artifact they hope is a map that reveals the next Waypoint. A little disappointed, they discover is a piece of a map that is somewhat lacking of true clues to their next destination. As they investigate, Cece discovers the name "Torg" written on it, much to Calabrass terror. Despite the insistence, Calabrass refuses to talk about it, despite Cece discovering it's the name of Torg the Terrible, an infamous pirate that once roamed the Bermuda Triangle. The crew, much to Calabrass' chagrin, decide to go an investigate the remains of Torg's ship with the hopes of finding the second piece of the map. Once in Vapir, the 7C's find themselves in what was once the might ship of Torg and board it to investigate. With Calabrass, they're able to survive the traps on the ship, much to their surprise, but Calabrass avoids answering any questions until Torg's spirit appears to them, revealing that once, Calabrass and Torg were friends and the best of pirates, but Torg's lack of honor led to their rivalry. While hurt and shocked at the truth, Zak, Cece, Crogar, and Caramba face Torg. Calabrass pleads for them to stop, as knowing Torg, it was all part of a plan. It's discovered when Torg sheaths Calabrass, able to take him away from Zak and Torg gaining human form. With the sheath, Torg also was able to control Calabrass and use his powers. Overpowered, Zak turns himself in to save Cece, Crogar, and Caramba, and the four of them are locked up in the brig, just barely kept alive if not for Calabrass. Torg then leaves them behind, and using the Eye of Blazz, sets the ship on fire, leaving them to sink with the boat. Torg then boards the Chaos, ready to also strike down Clovis, but saved by Calabrass as he tells Torg that Clovis knows all about the ship and may need him. Using this to his advantage and sent to get the boat moving, Clovis goes to the engine room and sends a distress call. The call is received by the Demoniac, with Golden Bones thinking it's some sort of trap but then ignoring it and deciding to pursue whom he thought it was Zak with a trap. Meanwhile, Zak with a spear, manages to get the key Torg left behind as a taunt, and manages to free himself and his friends. Together, they get to deck, and using the plank, Zak goes ahead to reach Torg and stop him, leaving his friends to find a way to escape. Crogar finds a lifeboat, and with Cece and Caramba, go after Zak and the Chaos. The Demoniac reaches the Chaos first, and while at though first surprised to see that it was Torg who had Calabrass, Bones and his crew face him off. In a quick melee, Torg dispatches of the skeletons and gets rid of Bones, but is soon then attacked by Zak. Dismissing him for a kid, Calabrass convinces Torg to face Zak, because kid or not, he's still a captain, and not facing him would break their code of honor. In a hand to hand combat, Zak and Torg face off each other, with Torg using Calabrass for the most part. Calabrass fools Torn into using his powers to exhaust all his energy. The rest of the crew appears, trying to save Zak, but Torg and Calabrass interfere, saying it was a fight between captains, nothing less. Eventually, Calabrass runs out of energy, and Torg realizes he's been tricked. Furious, Zak takes advantage and takes the sword, unsheathing it, and breaking the sheath. Torg returns to his ghostly form, and calling the Eye of Vapir, Zak is ready to strike down Torg. Between Calabrass plea to have mercy on Torg and Zak's own conscious, Zak allows Torg exist. Finally learning his lesson, Torg thanks Zak and Calabrass for his second chance, and wishes them luck on finding the Waypoints, and to add on to his desire for Zak to free the Triangle, Torg leaves the Chaos to haunt the Demoniac, giving the 7C's time to escape it and continue their exploration. Characters Main Characters * Zak Storm * Calabrass * Cece Lejune * Crogar * Caramba * Torg Minor Characters * Clovis * Golden Bones * Skeletons * Skullivar Trivia TBA in chronological order de:Ein „alter Freund“ von Calabrass Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Aired episodes